the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Matricia
Matricia (Ma/ra and Pa/'tricia') is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Patricia Williamson. Both are very close and are frequently seen hanging out, mostly in Season 1, even sharing secrets and helping each other in times of need. The two girls were also roommates because Amber got mad at Mara for being too close to Mick. When Joy mysteriously left, Mara and Patricia became closer because Patricia only talked about Joy with Mara because she trusts her, and Mara talks to Patricia only about Mick because Patricia is the only person that she trusts. Even though they're polar opposites (Patricia: independent, sassy, mouthy/Mara: dependent, shy, kind), they act like sisters and are very supportive of one another other. Patricia has shown to be a lot more patient with Mara than she is with other people, including Joy. She is also very protective of Mara. This was shown in Season 1: Mara was crushing on Mick and Patricia warned her about him because she didn't want Mara to get her heart broken. Patricia also had Mara as her voice of reason in the very beginning of the series, when Mara told her to calm down towards Nina and be careful about the people she contacts to help her in her search. Thay are no longer roomatess because Mara switched with KT and now she's rooming with Amber, but she's still very close to Patricia. The two, along with Joy, formed an only girls club called the Anubis Sisterhood, which KT and Willow later joined. They're not really close in Season 3, but they become closer in The Touchstone of Ra because Mara becomes a part of Sibuna. To view the real-life pairing of Jade Ramsey and Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence), see Jasie. View the Matricia Gallery and Videos Matricia Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Patricia tells Mara that Victor won't give her Joy's home number. She then says that Victor will send Joy her stuff. Mara tells Patricia that that's a good thing so that way Joy will ring her. *When Patricia freaks out because Nina erased the message off the mirror, Mara tells Patricia to calm down. She also puts her hand on Patricia's shoulder comfortingly. *Mara tries to tell Patricia that the reason Joy is missing from the photo is because she probably wasn't there that day. *Mara becomes angry with Patricia for locking Nina into the attic. She tells her, "Just unlock it Patricia, this is getting silly". * Mara agrees that Joy's disappearance is weird. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Patricia asks Mara to distract Mr. Sweet so she can go into his office and get Joy's file. * Mara distracts Mr. Sweet about endangered hedgehogs while Patricia gets Joy's file. * Mara tries to stop Patricia from going through Joy's locker. * Mara chased after Patricia when Patricia stormed away. House of Agendas / House of Keys * Mara leans over Patricia's shoulder to see the email. * They talk in Patricia's room. * Mara agrees that something might be going on when the teachers steal Joy's file back from Patricia. * Patricia tells Mara that she is confused about everything now. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Patricia talked to Mara about Nina. She told Mara about how Nina snuck out the other night. *Mara went to guard the door for Patricia even though she obviously didn't want to. She seem to get annoyed and said,"Someday, you'll have to give me another job other than guarding." *Mara and Patricia laughed about what Nina wrote in her diary. *Mara warned Patricia not to read it. * Mara noticed how Patricia was being nicer to Nina. * They both got ready in Patricia's room. * They stood next to each-other when being confronted by Victor. * When asked about the key, they both said "no" at the same time. * They were talking in the hallway. * When Amber announced she wanted to switch rooms with Patricia because she was angry with Mara, Patricia gave Mara a surprised look. * They start sharing a room. * Mara reveals to Patricia that she liked Mick, and Patricia excitedly says that she knew it. House of Cheats / House of Rumors * Patricia grabs Mara and tells her to keep walking and not to say anything. * Patricia tells Mara about what she heard Victor saying. * When Mara hesitates to agree, Patricia gets angry and left, with Mara trying to call her back. * Mara protects Patricia a bit, because Jerome's blackmail included telling Victor that Mara and Patricia thought that Victor killed Joy. * They talk in the bathroom together. House of Intruders / House of Proof * Mara helps to comfort Patricia after Patricia had a freak-out. * Mara sat on the floor very close to Patricia's bed. * In the school picture, they are next to each-other. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Patricia and Mara sit at the same table during Mr. Winkler's class. *Mara talks to Patricia about Mick and Patricia comforts her by saying that Mick will come around. *Mara and Patricia are hanging out in the bathroom together. *Mara tries to tell Patricia that she needs to stop worrying about Joy's disappearance. However, Patricia doesn't listen to her. House of Flames / House of Passages *When Patricia hangs up the phone with Rufus, Mara asks Patricia how she can trust this man. Patricia tells her that she just can. *When Patricia pours water on Amber, Mara asks her what's going on. *Patricia asks Mara to please pass the juice, but Mara ignores her. Patricia then gets the juice herself. *Patricia asks for Mara's view of the situation. Mara tells her that she went too far. * They sit together in class. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia cheers for Mara during the contest against Mick. *When Amber says that Mara had a lucky guess, Patricia says she doesn't know about that. She says this like she already knows Mara is going to win because she knows that Mara knows a lot about sports. *Patricia goes into Mick and Fabian's room and tells Mick that Mara won without cheating. She looks very mad at Mick. *Patricia and Mara are together when they irritate Victor by standing in front of the cameras to make him get rid of them. * Patricia knew that Mara's father was an Olympic Athlete. * When Mara leaves the sit-down, she apologizes to Patricia. * When the sporting challenge starts, in the background Patricia cries, "Go Mara!" House of Scares / House of Fakers *Patricia asks why Mara is being all smiley while looking at Mick. *Mara tells Patricia that she and Mick kissed. *Patricia tells Mara that Mick isn't her type. She continuously tells her this. *Patricia tells Mara that they are friends and friends help each other. *Mara then tells Patricia that she's just jealous and Patricia storms off. * They both help Trudy finish her work. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Patricia goes into her and Mara's room. She is worried about the fact that Mara had missed breakfast and that Mick was waiting for her downstairs. *Mara tells Patricia that she is sick of herself. Patricia asks her where this is coming from. Mara tells her that she is boring. Patricia asks her who's said that. *Patricia tells Mara that she is great. *Patricia asks Mara if it had anything to do with Mick; Mara doesn't answer and pulls the covers over her head. *When Mara walks into the room looking very bad, Patricia raises her eyebrows and looks at her in shock. However, the shock she shows says that she thinks Mara looks slightly funny and weird. *Patricia tells Mara that she didn't have to put all her make-up on at once. *When Mara says she doesn't have her homework, Patricia is smiling and probably trying not to laugh. * Mara's new look is similar to Patricia's style; she possibly copied Patricia. * They sit together in class. House of Reunion / House of Memories * Mara tries to ask Patricia for help and wants to walk to school with her. * When Patricia tells her she couldn't talk at that moment, Mara accuses her of only hanging out with her new friends, and leaves. * Mara asks Patricia why she needs all the food. House of Drama / House of Codes * They (and Mick) are supposed to do the opening scene together. * Patricia gets upset when Mara (and Mick) run off, leaving her to do the scene alone. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Mara worriedly asks Fabian and Nina if they had seen Patricia. *Mara has watery eyes and is about to cry. Fabian asks if she's all right and Mara says that she needs to talk to Patricia, and she refuses to talk to anyone else. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Patricia wakes up screaming from a nightmare. Mara asks if she's all right. *The next morning, Mara asks Patricia if she is okay. Patricia says she is all right. * Mara, like the others, runs after Patricia when she flees the classroom. House of Masks / House of Pursuit * Patricia starts the Mara cheer. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *When Patricia sees Mara dressed up, she says wow while looking her over. *Mara asks Patricia if she voted for her. Patricia says that of course she voted for her. *Patricia tells Mara that she ran a very strong campaign. She then says that it was boring, but strong. *Patricia claps for Mara when she wins the election. * She rubs Mara's arm. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Mara is concerned when Patricia (and the rest of Sibuna) doesn't come to the prom. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls * Patricia makes fun of Mara (and Mick). * They sit near each-other in the attic. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Patricia asks Mara if she's okay with Mick moving away. *Patricia tries to help Mara realize that she doesn't need to break up with Mick. *Mara thanks Patricia for helping her realize that Mick and her have nothing in common. She says that Patricia is better with boy stuff than she thinks. *Patricia is shocked and looks upset when Mara decides to break up with Mick. *Mara tells Patricia she likes Patricia's advice so she's going to geek it up some more. *Mara forces Patricia to help her out with her stupid cheer. *Mara gets mad when she discovers Mick likes her even more and asks Patricia how it happened. Patricia looks her over and says she has no idea. *Patricia is confused because she didn't mean to give any advice. * Patricia is visibly surprised and worried when Mara pretends to be completely different from Mick. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Mara comes to Patricia telling her that Mick is dumping her and leaving to Australia. *Mara blames Patricia for giving her the bad advice and Patricia tries to tell her she didn't give any advice. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Patricia and Joy try to get Mara to come join the party. *Patricia (along with Joy) comforts Mara after Mick leaves by trying to make her laugh. House of Protection / House of Letters *Patricia repeats Joy's reassurance that Mara did the right thing, only "louder and faster!" * They stand next to each-other when entering the kitchen. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Both start working for the school blog, along with Joy and Eddie. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Patricia tells Mara that she'll share Eddie as a nemesis and the two plot to prank him. *Patricia gets Mara out of bed in the middle of the night to get back at Eddie. *Patricia is not upset when Mara runs as Victor is coming to give them detention. House of Hacks / House of Stings *Mara tries to get Patricia to let her help find the amulet Patricia is looking for, but Patricia says no because she can't let Mara know about the amulet. * Mara seems upset when Patricia refuses to let her help. House of Accusation / House of Hasty * Patricia goes over to help comfort Mara when she's losing the trial. * Patricia is furious when Eddie makes Mr. Sweet angry, knowing Mr. Sweet would take it out on Mara. * She is angry when Mara gets expelled. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Patricia is furious at Eddie because he made Mara go public. * Mara tells Patricia to calm down when she's yelling at Eddie. * Patricia is very happy when Mara gets to stay. * She asks Mara about Eddie. House of Heists / House of Alibis * When Mara opens the bathroom door, Patricia shoves past her to go get to Eddie. * Mara is surprised and upset at Patricia pushing her out of the way. House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Patricia starts getting jealous about Mara with Eddie, but does not confront Mara about it, possibly because of their friendship. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting * Patricia starts ranting about Mara flirting with Eddie. * She tried to convince Mara not to believe Eddie about the ghost. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *Mara is concerned about Patricia and Eddie's relationship and tells her how hurt Eddie looked earlier that day. *Mara tries to help Patricia by giving her advice on how to more like a couple with Eddie. *Mara and Patricia argue about how Patricia treats Eddie. *Mara tries to give Patricia advice on how to act like a couple with Eddie. * Patricia takes Mara's advice. House of Traps / House of Stakes * Mara was concerned when Patricia started saying "No," repeatedly, after Eddie had said that Jerome's uncle was "Renee". House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Patricia tells Mara (and Eddie) that Rene is a private investigator. * Mara seems annoyed with Patricia acting strangely about Renee. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Patricia tells Mara (and Joy) that Amber was coming when they were working on decoration's for her party. * Mara is shocked when Patricia reveals that she dumped Eddie, not him dumping her. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Mara isn't happy when Patricia throws orange juice on KT. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Patricia(and Joy) is surprised to see Mara working out. *Patricia asks Mara when she first started to work out. *The two (along with Joy) form the Anubis Sisterhood. * Mara runs to Patricia (and Joy) after Victor questions her. House of Trickery / House of Unity *They both invite KT into the Anubis Sisterhood. *They are both worried when they hear that Amber has left to go to fashion school. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *They are both weirded out when Willow is dressed in black and says this is because Amber has left. *They both are shocked and compliment Joy wearing one of Amber's outfits. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Patricia convinces Willow to let her switch rooms with her so that she can be with Mara. *Mara is very happy to switch rooms. House of Possession / House of Greed *Mara is worried when Patricia is possessed by her ancestor. * She runs to get Eddie and Fabian's help when Patricia is possessed. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Patricia is angry when Mara made a rude comment about Jerome's dad's past. *Mara realizes that when she made that comment (so Joy will start their revenge plan), the others (including Patricia) now think that she's being mean to Jerome. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Patricia and Mara (and the others) cheer and hug Fabian when he wins the dodgeball competition for Anubis House. *They are both annoyed when Eddie wouldn't call a truce with Benji Reed. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Mara is annoyed when Patricia (and the others besides Joy and Willow) run off just after the start of the play. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Patricia and Mara cause chaos at the school on Founder's Day with the others (besides Eddie and KT). *They huddle with the rest of the Anubis House residents when they all watch the fireworks. The Touchstone of Ra *They are both annoyed when the underclassmen arrive early and also get annoyed when they have to come with the seniors to a trip to a museum. *They both hide (but separately) when Victor and Eric Sweet arrive in the cellar. *Patricia (and the others) are shocked when Mara confronts them, as she has finally learned about Sibuna. * She welcomes Mara into Sibuna with the other members. *Mara is shocked to find out that Patricia (and others who touched the stone) will turn into a statue once the sacrifice is made. *Mara is shocked that Patricia is wearing a girly dress and asks her why she is dressed like a bridesmaid. *Mara is happy when Patricia pickpockets KT's key from Sophia Danae's pocket. *They are both angry when they find out that Alfie has given the coin to Willow. * Patricia (and Alfie) run after Mara who has been possessed by the coin that was on her Valedictorian medal. *They are both sad when Eddie has seemingly died (he was only unconscious). *They are both happy when Eddie is alive and also shocked when Victor reveals his Osirian powers are gone, due to only the Osirian being the sacrifice. *They both go to the graduation prom. *Patricia (and Eddie) round up Mara (and the others) to Anubis House to say goodbye to Victor along with Trudy Rehmann and Mr.Sweet. *They both wait for Victor and watch him leave Anubis House. *They both cheer when Victor drops his pin for the last time. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis